Chris Walker
Chris Walker is a reoccurring and very large Variant that pursues Miles Upshur, and who is considerably larger and stronger than the other Variants. He is later on gruesomely killed by The Walrider (Billy). He is voiced by Chimwemwe Miller Appearance Walker is tall, with white eyes, large teeth and blood stained clothes and skin. He wears only pants. Consistent with his Medical Reports, he has extensively mutilated himself. A considerable part of skin from his forehead is removed and he has cut off his nose and lips. Personality Walker has a vendetta against Miles, or possibly anything in his path as no violent inmates are ever seen while he is nearby, and seems to posess excellent tracking skills, usually only a few minutes behind Miles' progession. ---- One could theorize that his vendetta against Miles is along the lines of Walker trying to prevent the escape of the Walrider. He constantly calls Miles "Little Pig", which could reference Miles as a sacrificial animal. Miles in the beginning is completely untouched by the madness of Mount Massive Asylum, which would make him an excellent vessel for the Walrider, and a possible escape route for it. Walker might actually have been trying to prevent the escape of the Walrider by killing off any potential vessels for it, including Miles. Miles doesn't see Walker as a malevolant being, even going as far as saying "I do not hope you find another hell" after Walker's demise. Whatever the case may be, Walker is a scary being and the ominous rattle of chains signifies that his pursuit continues on. Abilities He possessed inhuman strength, being able to rip off the body (as opposed to the head) of the inmates, guards and the protagonist. He also has the same abilities of other hostile Variants, such as enhanced stamina. It has also been demonstrated that he can break through heavy-duty glass with some effort. Story Walker's first encounter with Miles is in a corridor above the main hall, where he suddenly appears behind him and throws him through a window into the atrium. There, Miles meets with Father Martin for the first time. Background He used to just be a normal cone-headed clown with no face paint. He then fucked a girl while on her period and got covered in blood. Since he was homeless, he had no way to cleaning up the blood, and eventually got a tooth transplant with a tiger. He was then admitted to the "I don't give a fuck asylum" for posting something on e-harmony. This is the post: I like long walks on the beach and fucking you vaginally while you are on your period. He is estimated to be 69 years old. Quotes *"Little pigs!" *"I have to contain it." *After losing the player. "You were here weren't you? Little pig! I'll find all you whores! *"Just another ghost" *"I am going to fuck you up the ass with a rusty nail" Heads Lined Up.png|Chris Walker's victims' heads lined up. Chris Walker's Report.png|Chris Walker's Report (Page 1). Chris Walker's Report Page 2.png|Chris Walker's Report (Page 2). Category:Enemies Category:Variants Category:Characters Category:Quotes